Call of Duty: Edge of War
'''Call of Duty: Edge of War', or Edge of War, abbreviated into COD: EoW, or simply Eow, is a first-person shooter game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision for the platforms PC and Xbox One. The game is set in the fictional world of year 2035, filled with raging conflicts and corruption. Gameplay The all new Edge of War ''comes with a brand new engine, dubbed the Edge Engine. Despite possessing similar base gameplay and controls such as previous games, this Call of Duty features numerous special additions which automatically allow players to experience a more complex way of playing. Improved player mechanics and a larger range of weaponry are both part of the new additions. Others include futuristic firearms, advanced transports, and modern equipments. Campaign For the singleplayer campaign, not much is added except for the new gameplay mechanics, new transports, and new weapons. The new mechanics now allow the player to ride transports lying around the field, choose between ways of breaching or approach, and to hit enemies with a gun's butt. Multiplayer In online play, players can now pit against each other in more improved maps, which are much larger and much more challenging. There are 32 different maps altogether. Besides the better maps, there is a new setting useful for players. Dead players now leave dead bodies which will linger for about a minute. Other players can pick up the equipments, armor, and weapons left with the body. The third new feature allows each players to create weapons of their own desire by choosing and combining varied parts from a limited selection. Singleplayer Plot The date is the 19th of March year 2035. Japanese aircrafts dropped massive bombs across New York City over the night before. Armed hostiles were seen marching throughout the devastated areas a few hours later, fortifying themselves inside crippled buildings. At exactly 0700 hours this morning, the United States responded with a wave of over 50, 000 personnel including bombers and fighter jets deployed around New York, now dubbed Ground Zero, in an attempt to repel invading enemy forces. Due to the enemy's great number of 100, 000 men, and with the US losing over a quarter of its forces, backup is dispatched immediately. Numerous sightings trace the enemy's center back to the Empire State Building callsigned Point Black. By 1250 hours, Aeon Company is tasked to infiltrate the skyscraper and eliminate every single hostile present. Divided into three pillarcopters, the team heads straight towards the Point. Although, halfway through, one of them is taken down by enemy anti-aircraft cannons above building roofs. The other two transports proceed their journey until they too are destroyed as they are nearing the Empire State. The survivors of the first downed pillarcopter land right in the middle of the battlefield. Covered by their army, the team regroups with Captain Sentinel. He leads the remaining sixteen towards Point Black on foot. Missions *Blackhole *''TBA *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Locations TBA Characters Main article: List of characters The game only has two characters playable: *Sergeant'' ''William Reynolds - Will was part of the USMC since he enlisted in 2032. *Private First Class Ryan Walker - Ryan was a fresh USMC recruit who immediately made his way up to the rank of PFC. Factions TBA Category:Articles by Miller50 Category:Edge of War Category:Games